Other Pairings
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Ever heard of Brissa? Or Rolyn? Well, now you do! Here is an extensive list of, like, 20 characters from MR! Some are funny, but most are stupid. Read anyway! Oh, and if you don't know which is what, reveiw/pm me and I'll tell you!
1. A Bunch of Pairings

**A/N: Me: Hi everyone! Guess what? Fang had a naughty dream last night!**

**Fang: DID NOT! SHUT UP B!**

**Me: Haha guess who it was about?**

**Fang: B! I'M WARNING YOU!**

**Me: *gigglegiggle* Shakira!**

**Fang: UGH NOT THIS AGAIN!**

**Me: LOL he was scratching his bed and saying "Go Shakira! Go!" **

**Fang: SHE'S A DIRTY LIAR!**

**Me: Sister heard you too!**

**Fang: Well, she's insane.**

**Me: True, true…. Fact: I think of all my ideas for FanFiction stories in chemistry class. I have like 5 sheets of paper filled out with Maximum Ride stuff!**

**Fang: Good to know you're paying attention in class.**

**Me: IKR?**

Try to figure out who's with who. Sorry, I'm too lazy to type out all the pairings. If you have any questions, any at _all_, review/pm me and I _will_ tell you who they are! Here are the people I used (in order- think of times tables):

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dylan, Ella, Dr Martinez, Ari, Jeb, Total, Akila, Celeste, Roland (ter Borcht), Anne, Omega, Sam, Maya (Max 2), Lissa, and Brigid.

Fax

Miggy

Figgy

Nax

Fudge

Niggy

Mazzy

Gang

Izzy

Nazzy

Mangel

Fangel

Aggy

Nangel

Gangel

Mylan

Dang

Diggy

Nylan

Dazzy

Dangel

Mella

Fella

Eggy

Nella

Gella

Engel

Della

Dr. Marax

Dr. Marylan

Dr. Marella

Mari

Fari

Iri

Nari

Gari

Argel

Arlan

Elli

Dr. Mari

Jax

Jang

Jiggy

Judge

Jazzy

Jangel

Jylan

Jella

Dr. Mareb

Arib

Tax

Tang

Toggy

Tudge

Tazzy

Tangel

Dotal

Tella

Dr. Marotal

Tari

Teb

Makila

Fakila

Akiggy

Nukila

Akilzzy

Angila

Dakila

Akilla

Dr. Marila

Arkila

Jakila

Takila

Meleste

Feleste

Celiggy

Cudge

Geleste

Aleste

Deleste

Cella

Dr. Mareste

Cari

Jeleste

Teleste

Cakila

Moland

Rang

Igland

Roludge

Galand

Rolangel

Rolyn

Ellan

Dr. Marlan

Rari

Roleb

Toland

Rakila

Roleste

Manne

Fanne

Inne

Nanne

Ganne

Ange

Danne

Alla

Arnne

Janne

Tanne

Anila

Canne

Ranne

Omax

Omang

Omiggy

Omudge

Omezzy

Omengle

Omeglyan

Omella

Dr. Marega

Omari

Omeb

Ometal

Omila

Omeste

Omeland

Amega

Sax

Fam

Siggy

Nam

Gam

Sanel

Sylan

Sella

Dr. Maram

Sari

Seb

Tam

Sakila

Seleste

Ram

Sanne

Somega

Maxa

Faya

Maggy

Madge

Gaya

Angaya

Maylan

Eya

Dr. Maraya

Mayi

Meb

Taya

Akaya

Caya

Raya

Anna

Mayega

Mam

Missa

Fissa

Liggy

Nissa

Lizzy

Lingel

Dissa

Lella

Dr. Marissa

Arissa

Jissa

Tissa

Likila

Leste

Lisand

Lanne

Lomega

Lam

Laya

Brigax

Brigang

Briggy

Brudge

Brizzy

Brignel

Briglan

Briggella

Dr. Marigid

Arigid

Brigeb

Brigal

Akigid

Brigeste

Brigland

Branne

Brigega

Bram

Braya

Brissa

**A/N: Me: Confusing, right?**

**Fang: Darn right!**

**Me: I like how some of them make actual words, some sound cool, and some just sound really stupid.**

**Fang: There are more of the third kind, I think….**

**Me: *whacks* Shut up Fang! By the way- this is meant to be a joke! Don't review and yell at me for incest/gayness/never would happen… ness. I just did this to (try) to be funny! Ok? Ok.**

**Fang: Try being the key word here.**

**Me: Fang, I suggest you shut it or Facebook will know that you get motion sickness and have dreams about Shakira!**

**Fang: *glare* *zips mouth shut***

**Me: Ahhh… blissful silence! Fact: I have moved twice in my life. When I was 6, the beginning of second grade, I moved to my grandma's house. Then, when I was 8, beginning of fourth grade, I moved to the house I live in now. I know a lot of poepl have moved like, seventeen bajillion times more than that, I'm just giving a fact about myself.**

**Review! **


	2. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	3. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
